


A New Face

by Haospart



Series: One Sith, One Galaxy, Infinite Kids [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Zal is post-endgame in this fic, andronikos isn't even phased anymore, inquisidad, inquisidad adopts everyone, little chats, when u take a post-endgame character to hang with a baby prologue character, zal's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Andronikos and Zal-hessah have a discussion about a promising young woman Zal met.





	A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon timeline. I was level 50 following my level 10 buddy around and this is my internalized timeline now.

"So, who's the new kid?"

 

Zal-hessah, Night-Lord Darth Nox, head of research and history of the Dark Council of the Sith Empire, damn near lept out of his skin at the sound of Andronikos Revel's voice.  He jumped, jammed his knee against the holoterminal he had pulled up a chair to, and started swearing, "Ah, kriff, Nikos! You can't do that to me," he muttered while giving his pirate-turned-pilot a vicious side-eye.

 

"Yeah, yeah, 'I've got magic lightening fingers, you can't sneak up on me!' like you're going to do anything about it, Zal," Andronikos pulled up a chair and sat next to his Sith facing the holoterminal, which had floating above it a portrait of a young woman, slight and small, much like the Darth himself, but with a more peachy, pale skin tone and blonde hair that was well-managed.  She wore the basic garb of the Sith Academy, with a lightsaber on each hip. Nikos tapped the consol, "So again, who's the new kid? We're running out of bunks on the ship, y'know. A Fury isn't exactly outfit for a big crew."

 

Zal turned back to the full-scale, 3D portrait with a strange look in his eye, "She won't be joining us.  She's apprenticing to Baras, but she intrigues me. Just a feeling I get, from having followed her around, but it seems to me her career as a Sith will be similar to mine."

 

"What, you think Baras is going to try to bodysnatch her?" The pirate asked, incredulous.

 

Zal laughed, "No, I doubt that anyone besides Zash could come up with such a laser-brained idea.  Zash was certainly a few screws shy of a complete model, and her bizarre crusade towards immortality didn't end well," he folded his hands together and leaned forward to rest his chin in them, staring intently at the portrait, "I just think she will rise, quickly, to the top.  Undoubtedly she will be betrayed, we all are, but I'm curious to see where she goes."

 

Andronikos looked the portrait up and down, then gave a couple measured glances between his Sith and the younger woman in the portrait, "So do any of us get to meet her? Or is your tag-along crusade off-limits to the crew?"

 

Another laugh, "Xalek and Ashara have already met her, and I dare say Xalek has taken a liking to her."

 

Andronikos raised his eyebrow, "A liking? He has that capacity?"

 

"She's appropriately vicious, I think.  He's not been happy with my latest diplomatic choices, and she has a stronger sense of the Sith ideology about her.  He spent our little excursion on healing duty, and even spent time healing her during the small encounters with Kor'slugs," he replied with an amused snort, "I have no idea Ashara's opinion, and I have yet to form a concrete one myself about her."

 

"Right, right," Andronikos leaned back in his chair, "So the kids are split, not unusual. Any chance I get to meet this kid and vet her a little before you lose yourself to your overwhelming impulse to adopt?"

 

The Sith pursed his lips and blew an undignified raspberry at his pirate, cutting quite the ridiculous figure, "I might bring you along, if you stop teasing me about this."


End file.
